ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Shaw
Alex Shaw (born July 22, 1982) is a Canadian profesional wrestler who currently competes under the moniker of "Showtime" Alex Shaw for World Class Championship Wrestling (WccW). Early life Alex Shaw was born on July 22, 1982 and lived a pretty rough life. Not long after he was born his mom was murdered and his father was in prison for the murder. Shaw never knew this and it would later affect him in his life. For the time being Shaw lived with his mother’s parents. Eventually they couldn’t live with him, at the age of 14 when he found out it was his father that killed his mother he went crazy. He became violent and destructive. His grandparents had no choice but to kick him out. So for some time he lived on the streets before moving into a friends house. He would later get kicked out of there as well. Even though he was a tortured soul he still managed to do good in school, it was almost like his escape. He was even going to get a degree in Administration until in his last year at University, got into a fight with the Dean and, got expelled. He was sentenced to 2 months in jail. The Independents Shaw worked out a lot in prison and got into great shape. When he got out Shaw, always a big fan of wrestling, would go watch the local shows and one day a promoter asked him if he ever wrestled. When Shaw replied no the promoter told him that’s ok, his looks alone would draw. So from there Shaw began to work the local independents to gain experience. He had derived a small cult following among hardcore wrestling fans for his series of matches with fellow Canadian pro wrestler, Jason Reubens. 3WA Lots of controversy was aroused between Shaw and Reubens. The story is well known that both Shaw and Reubens had tried out to work for the eWNF (later known as the 3WA). Before the match had begun, Reubens was feeling hungry, and Shaw went to get him a hot-dog. But Reubens did not know that Shaw had purposely poisoned the hot-dog to make Reubens sick. Therefore, after a sloppy showing by Reubens, Shaw told management that it was all Reubens' fault the match failed, and they believed him. Therefore, the eWNF decided to only hire Alex Shaw, and not Jason Reubens. That would begin a feud that still lives to this day. Now that Shaw was in the, now known as, 3WA, he completely changed his persona. On his debut of March 1, 2006, he became the darker, more sinister, Canadian Destroyer. He even had a manager do most of the talking for him, which was odd to long time friends of Alex. He had some success, defeating such 3WA greats as Hyde, Vicious, Justin Lawler, and Kyko, as well as being 3WA Internet Champion on two occasions. But Shaw wanted to go bigger and better, to the World Heavyweight Championship, so he ditched his manager and went solo. The Thunderbird Sometime after leaving his manager, Destroyer went on a terrible losing streak. But in July, 2006, at Death Before Dishonour, Destroyer won a Fatal 4 Way match to become the number one contender for the Internet Championship, but it was due to some shady business. A masked man had interfered in the match, enabling Destroyer to pick up the win. It was later revealed to be long-time childhood friend of Destroyer, simply known as James. James would try and help Destroyer, but he wanted none of it. This resulted in a barbaric match at 3WA's Meltdown, in August 2006. Destroyer walked out of the ring that night the victor, but it was far from over between these two. One month later, at Rage In A Cage, Destroyer and Thunderbird met once again, this time in a Steel Cage Match. But that was not the only stipulation. If Destroyer was to lose the match, he would have to retire. The end result was, after a long and gruelling contest, Destroyer had lost, and had to leave the 3WA. Rebirth As Showtime Two months later, after many contract negotiations with 3WA General Manager Drew Hayden, Destroyer returned, but under a different name. He returned on November 26, 2006, at Blood Feud, using his real name, Alex Shaw, and also adding a little something, dubbing himself "Showtime" Alex Shaw. He returned more confident and full of energy, planning to be a better wrestler, and finally win the 3WA World Heavyweight Championship. Affair with Veronica Badunkadunk Soon after re-joining the 3WA, the feud between Shaw and Reubens re-surfaced, this time with an extra addition. That of Reubens' lover, 3WA interviewer, Veronica Badunkadunk. The two wrestlers battled for her, but in the end, it was Shaw who won her over, as well as Reubens' 3WA Television Championship. Shaw and Badunkadunk are currently separated. Criticism Alex Shaw has also gained criticism from co-workers from time to time. Some have called Shaw the "lackey" or "stooge" of his trainer, Shaun Stetson, and that he has only made it has far as he has because Stetson has tie-ins with General Manager Drew Hayden. Shaw has dismissed all accusations of that, merely stating that Stetson has helped him become a better wrestler, but has not handed him opportunities, like some have claimed. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves * Showtime Stunner (A F-5 into a Stone Cold Stunner) * Spinebuster * Top rope moonsault * Full Nelson * Full Nelson Bomb * Big Boot * Texas Cloverleaf * Powerbomb * Piledriver * Top Rope elbow drop * Gorilla Press slam into a running powerslam Titles and Accomplishments * 3WA Hall of Fame Inductee (Class of 2007) * 3WA Award Winner (Feud of the Year 2007, along with Jason Reubens) * 3WA Internet Champion (2x) * 3WA Television Champion * UWF North American Champion Notable Feuds * Hyde * Vicious * The Thunderbird * Barbaro Talon/Jason Reubens * Veronica Badunkadunk * Jack Shaw Entrance Themes * "Master of Puppets" - Metallica * "St. Anger" - Metallica * "You Don't Know" - Eminem f. 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks, and Cashis (Current theme) Nicknames * Showtime * Cocky Canadian Quote * "It's... Showtime!" Trivia * Good friends with most of his co-workers, most notably, Shaun Stetson, Tom Hart, and Jason Reubens. * Lost to Hyde on the first episode of 3WA Wednesday Night War on March 1, 2006. * Is the real life brother of former 3WA wrestler, "Bookworm" Jacques Chatelleraut. * Big Metallica fan. * Roman Catholic. * Big video game fan, often brings his consoles on the road with him. *Often gets hazed by his fellow wrestlers for his love of Harry Potter books and also emo music. * Avid reader of Fantasy, Fiction, and Mystery novels. * Big hockey fan, with team of choice being the Colorado Avalanche. * A 3WA Original, and one of the few to still remain. * Straight Edge. * Reportedly came up with the concept for the pay-per view, Mob Mentality, where the fans decide matches. * Separated to former 3WA interviewer, Veronica Badunkadunk. Category:Wrestlers